Ghost Rider (Amplified)
Summary He's the Ghost Rider... the most powerful Marvel Character and who made even the Living Tribunal back down, beating up Galactus on a daily basis, as well as being a nuiance to even the likes of Strange, for he is the Ghost Rider... Powers and Stats Tier: Ghost Rider Tier normally Name: Johnny Huts / Goast Ridah Origin: Marvel Comics (>>>>DC Comics) Gender: Mail Age: Whatever he wants Classification: The Absolutely Transcendent Bringer of All Retribution Powers and Abilities: Absolutely Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Telepathy, Complete and Total Soul Manipulation, Omniteleportation, Absolute Illusion Creation, Omnifire Manipulation, Absolutely Perfect Immortality, Regeneration (Absolute, can regeneration from absolutely anything even beyond tier attacks), can mind attack/make people suffer disproportionate punishment for their sins people with the Penance Stare,Infinite Resurrections, Transmutation, Absolutely Immune to fire, heat, lava and flames and any Red attack. Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Beat down Galactus, Doctor Strange was afraid of him, beat down countless threats), Memetic+ with the Penance Stare (It can kill Memes) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Because reasons, also Dr Strange is afraid of him), Massively Faster than Omnipresent+ with the Bike, Ghostpresent when Unrestricted (Speedblitzes even those Massively Faster than Omnipresent) Lifting Strength: Universal+ (Beat down Galactus), likely Memetic Striking Strength: Multiversal+ '''(Beat down Galactus, Doctor Strange was hugely afraid of him), likely '''Memetic+ (Can kill memes and Penance Stare can kill Living Tribunal over and over and over, even the wanked version) Durability: Likely Multiversal Level (Even Galactus couldn't damage him), Memetic when unrestricted. Stamina: Literally Beyond Infinite. There is absolutely no way he can tire. Ever. EVER. Range: He can reach absolutely everywhere and everything beyond that. Standard Equipment: Motorcycle, Meme-Chain saying "Deal with It", Meme Killing Shotguns, Pistols, and Knives. Intelligence: Smarter than Omniscient Weaknesses: None. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Hellfire Manipulation:' Goast Rider can make extremely powerful Hellfire that he can control, manipulate, create, asspull, project, and increase or decrease the power of at will. It is an extremely powerful fire that can absolutely burn someone on every level and can even burn the fuck out of Galactus who was extremely well fed. It's been said to be able to damage Dank Memes and even the beyond, like sans (exaggerated) in one shot. '-Mystical Chain Projection:' Goast Rider can make Mystical Chains that sprout out anywhere from his body and can instantly kill anything and anyone it touches, damaging them on every level, even memetic. It can be turned into anything even into a Meme killing sledgehammer or a beyond tier sledgehammer that can one shot beyond durabilities. '-Penance Stare:' If you even fucking stare into him once, even if he's not looking at you, you fucking suffer, seeing and feeling and experiencing and tasting and smelling and hearing every single bit of pain and suffering you have ever inflicted on anyone, and everyone ever in your lifetime, and past lifetimes, and future lifetimes, so much that you just flat out lose. It can even one shot people like Chuck Norris, and endless numbers of Hilbert Totalities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: (Destroyed notable losses) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Flourine's Profiles Category:Wanked Category:Comic Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Omnipotent Category:Anti-Broken Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Completely Fair Category:Completely Unfair Category:Memetic tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Game Mechanic Characters Category:Comic Book Pecking Order Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Goast!